


Stardust

by magnusthecactus (agameoflesmis)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Other people's OC, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/magnusthecactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this piece. Gil-galad belongs to the wonderful JRR Tolkien, and Tindomion/Istelion belongs to the lovely Sian Lloyd-Pennell (Spiced_Wine). </p>
<p>Against the black sky a rain of fire marks the death of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [~ Magnificat of the Damned: Book I. Starfall ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105749) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> Thank you to Spiced_Wine (Vanimore on tumblr) for letting me use Tindomion! (He's totally not my favourite in Magnificat noPE)
> 
> (this is my little contribution to the lament for Gil after I finished the first book of Magnificat)

Against the black sky a rain of fire marks the death of stars. 

Little King, he mocked. But little you were no longer, forced to grow up too soon, the weight of the crown a heavy burden on frail adolescent shoulders. Thousands of years have added to your wisdom, yet they never dwindled your starfire. 

But little you were, little against the bulk of darkness, so tiny a light outnumbered by black silhouettes. So little your body seemed, ribs broken, porcelain skin blackened with blood as if it had spread its poison in you as your lungs caved in. 

 

Did you know you left him with such grief?

Would you have wished that there wouldn't be a body for him to see, as your sire? Nelyafinwe was broken nevertheless, but surely the lack of a corpse to caress would have eased the sorrow?

 

In reality the stars blaze with the distance of millennia between them; the demise of one would've hardly affected another;

But the explosion of your star shattered his universe.

Stars that no longer blaze lie in the void, and you knew as much when you damned yourself with the heat of flesh upon flesh, hair sliding over skin, lying so close you could hear his heartbeat pounding out a love letter. You swore you would never regret it; and you didn't, lying in his arms as the dawn turned this world you loved so fiercely into molten gold. 

But the last thing you saw before the night was Istelion, the silver light of his eyes. 

"On this day, the day of bitter-won victory, we mark the death of a star; Fingon's son of the proud house of Fingolfin, Star-King of the Noldor, who wielded his weapon, the great spear Aeglos, with valour and bravery till the very last."  
But your death took the life from him as well. The son of Maglor, of the glorious hosue of Feanor, whose birth was marked by a great silver light in the sky, who loved and fought with all the fire that ran in his forefathers.  
Tindomion, he was named. And Tindomion is gone; Istelion remains, Istelion who will never love like so again, whose flame will ever be of bitter regret, until the return of his king or the end of all things.


End file.
